


The New Beginning of HiGH&LOW: The Worst

by hyperstag



Category: HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperstag/pseuds/hyperstag
Summary: [Takes place after The Worst]An exploration of what goes on at Oya High after the departure of it's former leader, Murayama Yoshiki.
Relationships: Implied Kiyoshi/Yasushi, Implied Nakagoshi/Nakaoka, Implied Shibaman/Tsuji, Implied Tetsu/Chiharu, Murayama Yoshiki/Todoroki Yosuke, Takajo Tsukasa/Jamuo, Ueda Sachio/Hanaoka Fujio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Restlessness

It really wasn't often that Todoroki spent his free time playing games. Back in elementary school, it was his favorite past time, pouring his heart and soul into the various games lining his shelves. At the time there wasn't much else for him outside of studying.

Now, though, it was different. He was the de-facto leader of Oya High; other than Fujio, there wasn't anyone of interest to fight. His goal had been achieved, hadn't it? He'd reached the top.

Maybe this feeling of aimlessness was what Murayama had been alluding to. He couldn't even place a real reason as to why he was sitting at his computer, staring idly at his game library. 

Amidst his thoughts, a notification ping sounded. How long had he been sitting there thinking?

[You have been invited to a party]

"A party...?" Todoroki mumbled to himself, furrowing his eyebrows. He glanced at the clock, then out his window. 3 in the morning? He grimaced a bit. It was strange enough that Todoroki himself was up at the time, but who was _pinging_ him at such ungodly hours?

Todoroki racked his brain. The most likely culprits were Fujio, Tsuji, or Shibaman. Fujio? No, he'd posted on his Twitter that he was heading to bed, and that was never a lie. Tsuji and Shibaman were never up this late, either. 

After staring at the notification for a while longer, another invitation popped up, presumably from the same person. 

Oh, whatever. He could just leave if it was a stranger.

After joining, there was a few seconds of silence before the only other person in the party finally spoke, his tone flat.

"Huh, you actually joined." 

"Who are you?" Todoroki asked, point blank. He didn't recognize the guy's gamertag. Were they even friends?

"Ouch, you don't remember me? Not even after I went out of my way and challenged you to a fight? _Twice?_ "

That could have been literally anyone as far as Todoroki was concerned, but he attempted to place a name, anyways.

The last time he was challenged to a fight? Twice, no less? How long had it been since someone tried to fight him? If he was challenged twice by the same guy, wouldn't he remember? "Nope. Don't recall."

"Does 'Ozawahitoshi' ring any bells?"

He was speaking to someone from Housen? That did slim it down to a face, at least. Somewhat long blond hair and sunglasses. His name, though? Actually, the more Todoroki thought about it, the more sure he was that this guy only challenged him once during that misguided skirmish under the bridge.

"Eimei Jinkawa...?" Was his guess, but it was obvious he wasn't confident in it.

"Odajima Yuken, asshole." Despite the crude language, he didn't sound particularly upset. "Jinkawa is the big guy."

"Ah, the one built like a brick wall." Todoroki would have liked to fight _him_ rather than any of the other members, but it was probably too late for that. Fujio wouldn't even let him close until he secured at least one victory against Ueda Sachio.

Odajima chuckled, "I'm sure he'd be flattered to hear that. So," He began to stretch, "you in-game?" One look at his status would have answered that, but Todoroki graced him with an answer anyways.

"No, I haven't been sure what to play." And his answer was followed by another ping: an invitation to a match with Odajima. "That was fast. How long have you been waiting to send that?"

"Since I invited you the first time. Hurry up and join already, I have dailies to do." Todoroki rolled his eyes at how whiny his tone was, almost tempted to stay out of the lobby just to see what he would do. Almost.

Once they loaded into a match, Todoroki's mind got back on track. "So how the hell did you get my gamertag, anyways?"

"Am I really _that_ irrelevant to you? We participated in a tourney together, dammit."

Ah, right. Fujio had hosted a huge Oya vs. Housen match in this game. He had to sub in for Jamuo, something about his parents being upset about test scores. Actually, _that_ was the second time Odajima challenged him.

"Are you ever going to follow up on that 1-on-1 you were begging for? I don't see why you didn't drop by and go through with it face to face." 

He heard a quiet "Tsk," before Odajima actually spoke. "I'd prefer to get my victory here. I'm sure I could curbstomp you any day of the week, but I take too much care of myself to bleed without purpose. Blood doesn't come out of white clothes easily, you know."

"Alright, alright, I get it. You sound like a Rascal." Todoroki leaned back in his chair. "Pay attention to the match, you have a 1v1 to prepare for."

And by the time that 1v1 ended, the sun was rising. He just barely lost, but he could stand to be more bothered about it considering how cocky Odajima was over the mic. He stretched, letting out a loud yawn, "Are you always up until sunrise? You don't even seem fazed."

"Only on Sundays. I always go to sleep after classes end on Saturday. Usually I have more to do, but the rest weren't in the mood. One of Sawamura's boys ended up causing trouble just outside of SWORD, so Sachio had to go and handle it."

"And that's bad? Over here, that's something to celebrate as long as it's not drug distribution." He hadn't expected Housen to be any more refined than Oya High, but he supposed Oya had it's reputation for a reason.

"Unlike you Yakuza lackeys, we aren't actively looking for a fight 24/7. We're civilized." Todoroki couldn't really refute the Yakuza comment.

"Right, coming from the monarchy of bald headed drones." He rubbed at his eyes, letting out another yawn, "Well, whatever, I'm going to sleep. I never intended on being up this late." Todoroki paused a bit before sighing, "And next Sunday, your head is mine. I'll show you how I play when I'm serious." He didn't leave Odajima any time to answer before leaving. Hell, his message probably got cut out from how fast he left, but he wasn't exactly used to the idea of having fun with someone that wasn't Murayama.

And there was Murayama's name again, echoing around in his head. He just gave himself a firm smack on the side of his head before changing and sliding into bed. If Murayama's departure left him without a goal, he'd just find a new one.


	2. Rude Awakenings

Sachio didn't dream of people particularly often. Usually his dreams, on the rare happenstance that he remember them in the first place, were a hodgepodge of foreign scenery or memories that, while definitely not his own, felt all too real. When there was someone with him, his brain always _told_ him it was someone he knew, but in reality it was someone he'd never encountered in his life. Sometimes it was Odajima, but in those dreams his face was unrecognizable. His dry humor and cynical personality were replaced with something entirely different. There had been more than one occasion where he'd found himself wondering if these dreams were a premonition of sorts. A sign that he wasn't as sure of his allies as he'd previously thought. Those thoughts were shaken off, more often than not; they put a sense of doubt in him that wasn't warranted in his eyes. Nothing good came from doubting those he cared about off the basis of a nonsensical dream.

However, Hanaoka Fujio had been an outlier in every sense of the word since they'd met. In his dreams, Fujio was always completely normal. So normal that sometimes Sachio woke up with a sense of slight exhaustion despite having just been deep in a peaceful slumber. No one in his life had _ever_ brought the whirlwind of excitement that Fujio always had following him, and not even in his dreams could Sachio escape getting caught up in his energy. The most common scenario involving Fujio was, unsurprisingly, fights. The fights themselves weren't anything out of the ordinary. No crazy beams of light shooting out his hands or flying spin kicks. No world breaking feats whatsoever. Just perfectly normal fights that would be completely realistic if Sachio didn't lose in half or seriously injure Fujio in the other. 

The ones where he lost were what he preferred, that way he was able to focus on the various ways Fujio would express his victory. He could watch him cheer with his comrades, and look to his own as he got up, relieved by how they'd stayed the same as Sachio had always known them. Dreams of Fujio kept everything and everyone perfectly in tact, no matter how insignificant they were to him, and being able to bask in that comfort always left Sachio waking up with a smile. 

This dream wasn't one of those, though.

The fight had started out relatively pedestrian, a plain brawl only half reminiscent of their usual ones. A punch for a punch, a kick to the stomach only narrowly avoided by a side step that was only slightly faster than it might normally be. But Fujio was dodging more than he usually would. Normally Fujio was an all up in your face fighter, much more likely to tank a hit to get close than dodge it altogether. Sachio was the one who dodged, so why were their roles reversed? Why was he attacking with such ferocity? In the blink of an eye, after an impact he couldn't truly feel, Fujio was on the ground, his arm bent in a way Sachio didn't think was possible. Suddenly, he was at his side, looking around at a warping landscape, unable to discern who else was with him besides his opponent. Was there anyone there to begin with? 

His sense were attacked one by one by distorted figures, until he suddenly awoke to a harsh alarm, struggling to catch his breath. Sleep paralysis? He was forced to lie there until he could properly move, the sound of the alarm finally processing in his head. Someone was calling him. His mother? Yui? He looked over at his phone screen, weakly lifting it up from beside his pillow.

[Incoming Video Call from: Hanaoka Fujio]

Of course, who else would have timing like this? He glanced at his alarm clock, huffing. He still had another hour before his real alarm went off, and Fujio was well aware of when he woke up, so why? A buttdial seemed relatively possible, so he tossed his phone back by his pillow, closing his eyes and simply ignoring the call until the call tone stopped. Finally, peace and quiet. If he was lucky, he could at least sleep for another 30 minutes. But when his phone started going off again, he remembered that he was rarely lucky.

[Incoming Video Call from: Hanaoka Fujio]

So it was on purpose, then. After staring at his phone screen a bit longer, he let out another heavy sigh before answering it, "Hey, bastard-"

"Sachi! Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you were hibernating." Fujio greeted him with his usual shining enthusiasm, a carefree chuckle accenting his words. He didn't even sound tired, how was he so energetic _this_ early? He'd always pegged him as the type to sleep in and function like a zombie for at _least_ the first 3 hours that he was awake. 

"I told you to knock it off with that lame nickname." He grumbled, not bothering to hide the exhaustion in his voice. That pit in his chest still hadn't gone away.

Fujio wasn't phased by it whatsoever, though, just smiling candidly, "Good morning~"

Sachio just sighed. There wasn't any winning against him, was there? He glanced at his chest, bared proudly to the camera. Knowing him, it was definitely intentional. At the least, it gave Sachio a good vantage point to look at his arms, completely normal with not a scar to be seen. _Good, it really was just a dream._ "...Good morning." He eventually let up, his voice probably more relieved than it should have been.

"Mm? You alright?" Leave it to Fujio to take notice of a subtle social cue like that. He watched as Fujio laid his phone on it's side, scooting back a little to give the illusion that they were laid down together. All Sachio could do in response was roll his eyes and turn his back to the camera. "Hey, wait! I'm here to wake you up, you know! I wanted to walk to school with you."

Walk to school? That made Sachio turn back around quite quickly, "To school? You realize how far Housen is from Oya, right? If you wanted to get to your classes in time you'd have to leave pretty soon."

"Sachi, do you really think I attend classes? I'm Oya's leader, I've got better things to do than sit in class." 

"As their leader you should be setting a better example. That kind of mindset is why everyone thinks Oya is full of meatheads who don't know how to do anything but fight." He watched Fujio's expression become a bit more meek, sighing at the small, "Yes sir," he got in response. "I won't be taken down by someone who doesn't even attend class. I have a reputation to uphold."

"...So are we walking together?" 

"Get dressed and get over here or I'll leave without you." He probably didn't process any of that lecture, but he would definitely process that. And that he did.

" _Yes sir!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please leave any critique you may have <3
> 
> I just like the idea of all The Worst boys being gamers sue me


End file.
